


Married Life

by luvvsunhin



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M, Sons, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvvsunhin/pseuds/luvvsunhin
Summary: A day in the life of married TayNew
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Married Life

Tay woke up to the sound and smell of fresh eggs and bacon, he thought that maybe his husband New was already cooking for him and he can't stop smiling at the thought of it. He immediately imagined himself going down the stairs of their house slowly as he goes his way to New and gives his husband a very tight but soft back hug with kisses on his cheeks as he smell the food New was cooking. He stood up fast as lightning still smiling at the thought of what he imagined and went out his room to the stairs grinning ear to ear only to be greeted by someone who is definitely not New.

"Good Morning Dad!!" , his third son, Nanon said as he hugged him tightly making the both of them tumble on the stairs and laughing their ass off while on the ground groaning but still laughing at the pain. Tay stood up, looked at Nanon on the ground and the other two boys, Pluem and Frank already at the table waiting for food.

"Oh, right, I forgot. I had 3 sons." , he said as he facepalmed himself of the thought that he forgot that he had 3 sons because of thinking about his husband too much. What came out of Tay's mouth made the whole family laugh while clapping.

"Oh really? You forgot you had sons?' Are you thinking about me that much for you to forget that?", New said still laughing. He himself couldn't believe that his husband forgot about that. He never knew that there will be a day that this would happen. But he thought, it's Tay Tawan. Whatever misfortune or forgetful and unlucky things in there, he's sure nothing's impossible for him.

"I know you don't tend to remember things easily but I never thought that you'd be this forgetful", he said while laughing and looking at his husband getting embarassed.

"Shut up, blame yourself for being too stunning to the point that I can't stop thinking about you."

"Eww but brave, when did you get so brave about Dad huh? Especially with those cheesy lines? Eww" , the three of them saying eww in unison. 

"Shut your mouth boys, I've been brave since the beginning right Hin?" , Tay snickered as he closes in and moves closer to New who looks extremely dazzling even with a just a shirt and an apron on which looked good on him, of course and gives him a back hug with kisses on the neck just like he imagined well except the fact that he had sons glaring at what he was doing and judging them, that makes it different. New faced his husband to give him a smack on the lips which made Tay blush. Even though they've been together for how many years now, Tay was still always flustered and surprised by how New always do it, even just by a flying kiss or a smack on the lips like that, he still felt butterflies on his stomach and he loved it as long as it's New.

 _"_ Eww again, get a room dads ,we're here? Thank us we even handled that bang bang shorts of the both of you much better than you expected, we hated it but we just got along with it because you both said so and now this? In front of us, it's too early in the morning and my eyes hurt seeing you even with matching look cat me shirts, a purple and a pink, AND THAT CURSED BANG BANG SHORTS, Ugh. Sometimes we think we don't even exist in this big of a house." Frank frustatedly said while glaring at his lovely parents that he "adored and looked away quickly unless they're going to do something again that he didn't like to see. 

"Thank you then, and don't worry. We'll get a room but at night." _,_ Tay jokingly said with a wink at New and a smirk back to his sons.

"Ugh, I hate it here."

"You sure do, Frank and we'll make you hate irt even more because we just ordered our new pair of pants! Don't be that bitter son, c'mon."

"Just shut up and stop arguing, y'all are ruining the mood, it's too early for bickering. Tay, go there and wait." New said pushing Tay gently for him to go on and sit with his sons while waiting for the food New was already preparing. Before even Tay had a chance to sit the three of them blocked all the chairs, securely so their Dad can't sit in any of them. Which made the whole dining room a sound of screeching chairs as Tay pull and push his sons out of the way so he could at least sit.

New, on the other hand was pissed hearing the sound of the chairs so he immediately looked back to see no chaos anymore and Tay peacefully sitting on one of the seat beside Nanon. "Good"

Finished with preparing, New gave them their breakfast and sat beside Tay as they "peacefully" eat and chat and laugh about anything that they could think of.

 _"_ Do you three have no school today?"

"Dad, did you forgot again. It's a Sunday." , Pluem defended grinning at the thought that even this, his Dad forgot.

 _"_ Oh, right. I knew it was a Sunday. What are you saying I forgot? "

"Alright, sure dad, sure."

*********************************************************

*Ding Dong, Ding Dong*, there was someone at the door while they were eating and Tay didn't really remember calling someone over or ordering something unless he forgot again. He was about to say something about if one of them was expecting someone until his husband, New immediately stood up.

"Oh, that must be it", getting out of his chair very excitedly which made the four of them confused as to who was on the door. Whenever he gets excited like this are just times when there's desserts or food that he can destroy.

"What is that?", Tay immediately asked once New was already getting back to their tables with a box in hand, a large box but not than large so he can still carry it but he knew it was heavy for the face New was making and he was not having it. "Uh, help?', he instantly got of his seat to help his husband put the box safely in the table, he was surprised it was that heavy.

"Now, open it", I'm sure you'll be glad." 

Nanon was the one who opened the box carefully as he didn't know what was in there so he did it as safely as he could. "Drinks?? You ordered drinks Dad?", he questioned New as he was getting the drinks that New bought one by one the table. 

"Why not? Let's have a taste", he excitedly sits down on one of the seat, so fast that the whole table rumbled, luckily the drinks were safe. 

"Tay, this drink has very cute colors don't you think so too? What if I mix the blue and green layers, what color will it be?", before even those words came out of his mouth, before even the drinks already made the way inside their house, New was already anticipating for this because he already knew what color the drinks are.

"No, please don't ruin my drink." 

"Get the spoon for me please", New said with a sulky pout clapping and smiling from ear to ear which Tay couldn't resist so he just took a spoon but before he even did so, the whole rack of utensils was now on the ground.

"How, how do you even do that? Unlucky at the start of the day, it's Tay Tawan"

"Here's your SPOON and don't even think of ruining my drink."

He picked up the things that he dropped and before he even stood up he heard a clink and upon hearing that, his drink was already ruined and he can't do anything about so he just let him be. The three however were already laughing just seeing their parents bicker, it was like any other day but today kinda seemed different, maybe because they're eating and dining altogether which made it even more interesting just seeing their parents bicker about anything right in front of them. They looked at each other and just nodded their heads like they understood that they should just be quiet and be entertained by the loud playful fight of their parents.

"Ooh, it's Emerald Green.", he teasingly said. Yes, he finished mixing it and he had the most fun out of it, destroying food was never not fun to him, he didn't know but he liked doing it, especially on Tay's food, he always teased his husband whenever he had a chance to, Tay always teased him back whenever he had a chance too. That just goes again and again, maybe that's why they can't stop bickering at any things possible.

Tay seated calmly with a hint of sour look on his face. He looked at his sons and back to New and smiled. "Whatever I ask you to do, you never do it, Hin.", and pushed New as hard as he could out of his seat, they were bickering like any other day, and they both laughed while they were. New was already almost out of his seat when Tay pushed much more which made New fell on the ground, ass first with a loud thump.

Nanon was about to laugh as loud as he can but before he could he was stopped by his Dad on the ground still groaning from the pain.

"If you laugh, you'll only eat desserts for your breakfast a whole week.", glaring at his son now fiercely tamping down the slightest giggle that can come out of his mouth any moment now because he saw his dad still pissed.

"Go up to your rooms now, I'm going to give your dad a punishment."

*********************************************************

They just finished eating and it wasn't even half of a whole day yet, and yet they're already exhausted even just by eating breakfast. Breakfast should be peaceful and wonderful right? Eating and chatting along the way. On their case, they were bickering while eating. New thought that even with just Tay inside his life, their bickering was always never the great one, it was always chaotic and now they had a son, three to be specific. All of them also inherited the fighting instinct of the mouth of Tay and New altogether which makes it even more chaotic than before. So it's not even half of a day, but they feel so tired already.

All of them just decided to go up to their rooms and do whatever they need to do because New said so, it was even a blessing he said that because mostly he'll do is bake or do something sweet, of course and let them taste it until they can't even feel their taste buds anymore because of how many sweets they have eaten. So the three of them thought that maybe this was a lucky day. Nanon, Pluem and Frank going up to their rooms doing whatever they had to do. New, on the other hand still started baking. Brownies, to be exact that he loved. Still wearing his apron and preparing what he needs to. Tay, he stayed on the dining room, sitting. He wanted to see and look at his husband while he bake. Yes, he may have seen New bake something God knows how many times but he was never tired of it. It actually made him much better, whenever he just stares at his husband like he's his world, his tiredness just immediately goes away. God, he loves and is whipped for that man so much.

"Hin, what punishment are you going to give me?", looking at his husband with his puppy eyes which New loved. New immediately looked away before he can't not resist Tay and those pleasing eyes.

"Eating desserts, brownies because that's why I'm making now, only you will eat it without your sons, that's your punishment, what were you thinking"?

"Only that? Yes, I do not like desserts but I was kinda thinking about a punishment more different? Like those punishments that I give you every time?", Tay demanded and smirking so wide and again with those pleading eyes, New can't not resist that, it was hard too. But he said to only make desserts today. Don't look at Tay, he thought.

"Tay, no. Not today."

Tay didn't say anything more but just laughed after teasing his husband.

New was making brownies, mixing and mixing and putting all those ingredients that was needed which Tay didn't know anything about, it was desserts. So New was much better than that than he is.

He looked and stared at his dazzling husband baking. Whenever he had a chance to just admire and look at New, he always did it, he never loses one when he had a chance to. He himself couldn't believe that he would marry such a man. Yes, he liked him first, I mean, who wouldn't? New was perfect, almost even too perfect to be even real. Tay was always unlucky at everything he did. He broke stuff, he just tumbles in any place but, yes, he was always unlucky but at this time? Getting a husband so gorgeous, the one he was looking at right now, he believed and he felt like he was the luckiest in the whole world, the luckiest because he married such a man. He laughed at the thought. Even on their times when they're not together but just as friends, he always admired this human being. His body is a work of art, he's just too good to be true, but he is and he has him as his husband. He was thinking about what great deed he did on his past life that he had married such a hard-working and perfect man. 

Tay stopped day dreaming and thinking of his husband when he felt a soft slap on his cheek. "What?!"

"Finished day dreaming about me yet? Because the brownies are done."

"What, no. I mean I'm not day dreaming of you, Tay defended but New already knew he did. Tay always did it when he had a chance to and New always sees him, looking at him like he's the greatest gift of all and he loved when Tay did that. 

"Sure, you're not. Let's eat brownies now! Here." New gave him a full piece of brownie, just making the whole brownie fit in his mouth. "What? I can't understand you. I just know that this'll fit because of how a big talker you are, you have a big mouth too." he laughed still giving Tay the brownies so that he can't talk.

*********************************************************

On another world which was upstairs, Nanon was having a call with his bestfriend Chimon, who was his brother's, Pluem's boyfriend and the son of the best of friends of their parents. Before even he answered the call, his heart was already jumping, he was very nervous. Why? Because this bestfriend of his, he liked him for a while now but of course, how is he supposed to confess or say something if the one he likes is his brother's boyfriend? How complicated things could be than this, he thought.

Before he could even speak another word to Chimon, he heard someone shouting and calling their three brothers name.

"Pluem, Frank, Nanon!!! Help, come down quick, your dad won't stop letting me eat brownies. I'm lucky my mouth's not full for now. Help me please, I'll buy you three anything you want, just come down!!!", Tay shouted while panting and Nanon guessed they both were running all over downstairs.

"Chimoooonn, I'm sorry I have to go." 

Nanon, upon hearing the words from his dad saying that he'll buy anything he wants, in a blink of an eye, he has already opened the door to his room, when he saw his two brothers, Pluem and Frank also just opened the door and the three of them laughed at how the three of them always was in unison.

Even just by going down the stairs was a pain in a ass, hearing those squeaks and they didn't even know what sound anymore that came from their dads sprinting downstairs. Sometimes they think they're the dads and their parents are their sons because of how they always act.

"What is it this time?", Frank quiestioned the both of them while the three of them sit on the dining room with their parents still running but slower this time as they were tired.

"Okay, Hin. Stop now AAAAAAA, let's just sit for a moment please. I'll eat the brownies myself, I promise.", Tay begged to his husband as they were still running all around the house. New still not stopping but put on a halt once his son Frank dragged him to sit with them.

"It's because your Dad bakes brownies and he said that his punishment for me was to eat brownies with him and without you boys then he suddenly gave me a full on big brownie in my mouth, he did it so many times and I sprinted because I didn't want one anymore-" ,Tay said stopped by Pluem because he was talking too fast for his sons to even understand.

"Alright, dad stop talking." Pluem puts Tay on a halt and stopped him for talking anymore before he may choke on how many brownies he still have left in his mouth.

"Okay, we'll stay here and eat with you.", Pluem said but not at his own will because he didn't want desserts this time of day, he just said that for it to be faster. He just wanted a peaceful and quiet time at his room and he can't do that if his parents will be 6 year old kids bickering and running around the house, so he suggested eating with them for this whole thing to be finished.

*********************************************************

"And here I thought today was a lucky day if not eating desserts, but I guess not.", Nanon sighed getting a whole ass big brownie for him to eat again.

"Well, son. Anything can happen."

"Sure, Dad but can you tell Pa if he can make me some coffee?", Nanon pleaded at Tay making his puppy eyes that he got from him.

"Shut that eyes of yours. Okay, wait there.", Tay stood up and was about to go to New who was still on the counter not moving, just staring at somewhere Tay didn't know where. 'Maybe he's thinking of me', Tay thought.

"Hin? Can you make some coffee?"

"Coffee or me?"

"What?"

"I said coffee or me?", New seductively said as he moves closer to Tay and pushed him for his back to face the counter. Making the both of them not visible to their sons anymore. Tay looked utterly confused and gets turned on while New pushed him more which made his ass hurt as it was being too pushed to the counter. Tay moves closer to New in an attempt to kiss him but was stopped when New moves backward, Tay not getting what he wanted. 

"Tay, why are you getting so serious. I was only joking, we both don't even drink or like coffee.", New explained while laughing so loud at his husband who was now's face so red after what happened. "Shut up Hin, the coffee's not even for me, it's for Nanon. It's you who started talking seductively.", Tay defended himself refusing to believe that he's the only one weak on the both of them still looking down at his feet as he was still flustered on what his husband did.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me sooner then?"

"How can I tell you when you already started with that question out of nowhere of yours."

New wheezed still can't believe that he did what he did and moves closer to Tay and holds his chin up so he was looking at him. "Don't be mad, c'mon. I'm sorry.", New said with a sulky pout while pinching Tay's cheeks. 

"I'm not, just make some coffee for Nanon.", Tay said blushing as he pushes New away to make him make some coffee. Whenever his husband did that cute pout of his, he can never resist it.

********************************************************

"Oh, where's Pluem and Frank?", New questioned his only son that's left alone at the dining table, him and Tay just coming back after he finished making the coffee.

"They already went upstairs, they said they'll do something, oh and also they already finished the brownies, they told me to tell you that it tastes great like always dad."

"Did they really?" 

"Of course, we always loved it. Maybe we just got our attitudes from the both of you."

"Well, you're not wrong. You got the big talker on me.", Tay laughed with Nanon and his husband altogether. It felt nice. He never got to just laugh and spend a day with his family, mostly Nanon, like this because they were always busy on some things. So, just being here, talking about stupid stuffs, his tiredness went away quickly.

Their day today was not like any other day, the three of them went down again for eating again, for dinner this time, leaving their important works on hold to talk, chat and eat together with their stupid parents.

It was already set up when they went down, they ate and talked and ate and talkes about things they didn't before. Some, stupid things, some about their works, whatever topic comes out of their mouth. With some bickering here and there but there was always laughter.

"Nanon, tell me. Do you like someone yet?", Tay asked their youngest son.

"Why?

"We're just curious."

"No, I don't.", Nanon said and looked at his brother Pluem then back at his parents. He said that with utmost fear and with his heart jumping. He just hoped he did not look nervous was saying that. Otherwise, if they knew, what would they say? What would they think?, Nanon thought, he's been hiding it for a while and he was scared to say something. He didn't want anyone knowing that he liked his bestfriend who was his brother's boyfriend.

"You're a chicken dude. Why do you not have someone you like yet?", Pluem asked while laughing not noticing the nervous look Nanon gave away while he said that, not even aware on who his brother liked.

"I don't know." , he sighed with a relief, he's thankful they didn't notice his short breathes while saying that.

"Don't worry son, you'll find someone you like soon enough.", Tay teasingly told his son.

It was almost midnight, almost time for bed for some, but for them, it was still early to go to sleep yet. The three went upstairs and went inside their own rooms leaving Tay and New downstairs cleaning up before they head to their room.

"Ugh, I'm tired.", New sighed letting his body sit on the bed. He breathes in and out as he was lying down, he was tired and he wanted to sleep already but he did not forgot the mask session he had to do with Tay today so he was getting ready to stand up when he felt a hand on his chest.

"Tay, move. Not today, I'm going to get our face masks, wash yourself first."

"But-"

"No, buts, go and wash your face now. It's only for a couple of minutes, please?"

Tay couldn't say no to New so he just went his way and did what his husband told him to do.

"Wait there for me, I'm going to get our masks.", New said while smiling obviously excited about their mask session that'll only even last for just five minutes. Nonetheless, he was still excited, it's been a while since they did this together.

"Here."

"Hin, put it on for me."

"Dumb, do you not have hands?"

"I did not even agree to this so just put on for me, just 5 minutes alright?"

"Okay, okay. Stay still."

Tay looked at New as he was putting the mask on for him, he looked and stared at his husband who looked astonishing, even for just a few seconds of New so close to him, his heart skipped a beat. It was his husband but he felt like they were still young, back on their young days together, he wondered why he suddenly thought of it.

"There, and no I'll put it on myself, I don't want you doing anything else rather than putting the mask on.", New snickered.

*******************************************************

They were now on the bed, with their backs leaning on the far end, masks on their faces with no one talking until New broke the silence.

"Tay? When did you realize that the time was the right time? And what made you realize that we're going to end up marrying each other? Did you ever fall out of love me especially when we broke up?, New asked, it was out of nowhere kind of question especially since they never talked about something like this, something about them. It was always the stupid stuff, stuff that they'll bicker around talking about. So Tay was kind of shocked but he answered.

"Why do you have so many questions, I can't talk properly, can you see?, Tay said and they both just laughed but he started talking.

"The first one is I realized that it was the right time because of you. The moment was just right and you were there smiling at me so yeah. When we broke up, I felt like something was missing, you were a part of me and I never fell out of love with you. I never did, Hin. You were my first and you are my last and I loved that that's how it turned out to be and It doesn't need anything for you to know yourself that you want to spend the rest of your life with that person, for you to know you can’t live without them, and for me, that person is you."

"I didn't think you'd actually answer that, we can actually not bicker. I'm not going to say anything else except, you’re the only person I love. The only person I have ever loved. The only person I will ever love. I love you Tay Tawan." 

"Yuck, why are being like this tonight.", New asked.

"I don't know, you started it, so that's on you being cheesy."

"Whatever, let me play my tsum tsum.", he rolled his eyes and rolled over to get his phone and just sat on the bed playing.

"Hin, why're you playing that again, it's been more than five minutes, you said only five." , Tay looked at New with his eyes squinting, he didn't like the game. That's why when they were interviewed on if they changed bodies, what would they do, he said that he'll uninstall tsum tsum. He was jealous of tsum tsum once in a while so maybe that's why.

"Alrigt, alright. Calm down. I'm going to shower first, wait a minute.", New placing his phone on the bed and making his way to shower, it only took him a couple of minutes and then he was already out, halk naked. Tay, even seeing his husband like that for years, he still can't believe someone could look like that, he thought that his husband's body was indeed a work of art. But he couldn't forget what he prepared while New was taking a shower. "Put on clothes first, Hin. You don't want me looking at you all the time."

"Actually, I do and is that even you Tay? Letting me put on clothes?"

"Shut up, just do it and sit here.", Tay ordered. Once New was finished he told him to sit right beside him, but as New sat. Tay sprinted the whole room looking for something until he found a remote and went back to sit beside New.

"What's that for?", New asked but he didn't get the answer what was the remote for when Tay started singing.

"You are bringing out a different kind of me  
There's no safety net that's underneath, I'm free  
Falling all in  
You fell for men who weren't how they appeared, yeah  
Trapped up on a tightrope now we're here, we're free  
Falling all in you"

"What's wrong with you today? It's too sweet.", New teasingly asked while laughing.

"Shh, shut up. I know you like it.", he looked at New who was his whole world, he smiled and continued on with song, this time both of them sang.

"Fast forward a couple years, yeah  
Grown up in the place that we live  
Make love, then we fight  
Laugh 'cause it was only meant to be for one night baby  
I guess we can't control  
What's just not up to us  
Be mine, be mine, yeah  
Anytime, anytime"

They stopped singing once they finished the second verse, they're too tired to sing the whole song. But they laughed and laughed and stared at each other.

"Now that whole second verse suits us.", New said while still laughing and leaned his head on Tay's shoulder as they continue their so long conversation.

"Remember when our song, no definition was song of the year? That was nuts.", Tay thinking about the time when they were awarded, that time he was still shocked but still until now.

"Oh, I remember. Mai mee niyahm.", Tay was about to go along with New singing when New punched his shoulder hitting him hard, him groaning from the pain.

"I'm tired, you haven't even showered yet, now go."

"Why? Do I even have to do that?

"Tay, was that even a question? Go shower quickly. I'll wait for you here."

Tay not wanting to leave New's side but not wanting to not do New's order, he just decides to take a shower but as quickly as possible for him go back with him and cuddle as much as he wants.

"I'm done!",he said shouting but as he looks over to his husband, he was already fast asleep, still looked absolutely stunning while asleep. Tay couldn't do anything. He wanted cuddles while they both were awake but he didn't want to wake New up now. So he goes to the other side of the bed where New was sleeping and gave him a light and soft kiss on his forehead and lies his back down, hugged New and let himself drift to sleep already exhausted for what's about to happen tomorrow. 

*The next Morning*

Someone knocks on the room of their door, Tay stands up from bed still half awake only to see Frank at the door.

"Yes, Frank what is it?"

"Uh dad, I saw what both of you did when making the coffee yesterday. I just want to say thanks to the both of you, you ruined my coffee. I'll never drink coffee the same ever again. That's it.", he explained and shut the door slowly and goes back to his room.

"Oh"

**Author's Note:**

> the song is fallin' all in you by shawn mendes and shameless but please kindly fave and rt posts from tweet for votes. follow taynew incorrect, you can find the posts there :) no definition soty!!


End file.
